danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Alert
Danger Alert is one of the Danger Rangers books. The lesson is strangers. Synopsis Sam and Ben know they need the Danger Rangers help when Mikey leaves his yard with a man he doesn't know. Find out how to empower children to keep themselves safe from grown-ups who don't have their best interest in mind. Plot In Danger Rangers headquarters, Burt showed everyone of his gadgets to use tracking device, so it uncovers where someone hiding. When he turned on the switch, he had a displayed the secret hideout. It showed one of the rangers was standing. Sully told Burble that he should've picked a hiding place better than a closet. When their Mom and Dad are gone, they told them to stay and play in the backyard and the triplets are promised. As they played outside, Mikey swing the bat and hit the ball, and it landed on the sidewalk. Mikey has to get the ball, but Jake got it and give it to Mikey. He seen them around and told them they always playing game and he's the fan of baseball. Mikey thought he'd seen him at the park; Sam said they doesn't think they know him because he's stranger. Jake asked Mikey that he can come with him, so he can go out for a while. Sam tugged his shirt and said to him to stay in the yard and not to ask anyone. Now, Jake got Mikey that he can take him to his house and he'll bring him right back. Ben said to MIkey that Sam's right that he should check with Grandma first, not getting in someone's car without permission, but it's too late. Mikey and Sam went into the house and told them that Mikey's in trouble because he left the yard with him who propose him a signed baseball and Jake said they will be right back, but that was a while ago. Sam and Ben's grandpa had to call the police. SAVO sounded the alarm and told them that they have bad problem that the Mikey left the yard with an adult without permission. They went to the hovercraft and they have to use the new tracking gadgets. When the Danger Rangers landed, Sam and Ben ran and talked to them that they are glad to see them and they told Mikey not to got out, but he didn't listen and he cared about the baseball. Sully told them that they will send him home in no time and he wanted to know what they saw. When Ben and Sam told their narrative, Burt recorded the details in his computer. When they learned about the red car, Kitty, Squeeky, and the police car are off the pursuit and the team stayed together and help to search for clues. Burt said that he had everything in his bag, start a better idea of Jake's height and weight, and the scanner will help them and look for Jake's footprint, and he asked them that who wants to examine the print for him and Fallbot was in charge. Fallbot is concentrated for what's in front of him and he missed the plain footprint, but he stepped onto it. Fallbot asked Burt that he doesn't need to complete the print; Burt said they don't have one. Sully told Burt that it was impressed and he'll get Kitty for information. Burt's computer was completed of Jake's height and weight. Burble and the police officer are still working and scan the tracks. As for that information of the tire tracks and Sam's report of car, Burt's computer is spitted out of what kind of car that Jake's driving. Ben and Sam helped Gabriela produced and designed of Jake. When they finished describing about Jake, Gabriela addressed away and the computer began to sketch. Ben and Sam said that was him when the sketch was finished. Mikey and Jake had a good time for talking about baseball, but Mikey didn't know how long they have been in the car. Mikey is hungry and worried, so he is started to think that Sam and Ben are right. He should've stay in the backyard. Mikey asked Jake that he lived in his neighborhood and said that it's getting late, he has to get home, and call his grandparents to pick him up. Jake said and thought that Mikey wanted to go to baseball and they don't have much time; Mikey said that Sam is right and they're calling the Danger Rangers and police. The Danger Rangers are off to search the sky and hit the street on the motorcycle. Burt's scanners are tracking down on Jake's car, so it received the location to SAVO units. Kitty said that they got him and there's no escaping of that time. As Gabriela received the police, Sully and Kitty had a plan. They are ready for Sully's plan and Burt said that they got to have a distraction and gadgets and they'll stop the traffic and help Mikey. Burble and Fallbot are pretending to be a construction, so they are looking for Jake's car. Burble leave the bulldozer in the road and Fallbot caused it happened of his own because he lost his balance of the wheelbarrow. Kitty joined in for the lookout, so she pulled up the window and Mikey saw her, but Jake didn't. Squeeky zoomed his motorcycle and talked to Jake. It happened so no one spotted that Gabriela was flying the hovercraft and no one observe that Burt and Sully are lowered from the hovercraft. At the end of that, Burt cuts through the roof of the car. Mikey was howling and shivering as Sully heaved him out from the car. He had caused to move, and Jake had no chance to pull him back inside. As they arrived back in the hovercraft with Mikey, the police came with the siren, surrounded Jake's car, captured Jake, and take him to jail. In the hovercraft, Mikey is safe by the Danger Rangers because he's bit of a shake as Burt scanned from head to toe and Mikey told them that he should've concentrate on his head for not to leave, so Sam's right. Sully said to Mikey that he observed something because he tried to get away, yelled, and fought back for sometime he's frightened and he did the right thing. Mikey soared home with the Danger Rangers fashion, so it is awesome flight for across the town. The Danger Rangers rushed down over the city and up above the clouds. Mikey thought he was about to get home. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Mikey, Sam, and Ben *Jake *Elmtown Stars *Mikey, Sam, and Ben's Parents *Mikey, Sam, and Ben's Grandparents Miscellaneous * Elmtown Stars Relevant Lessons Not Taught * They should always go straight home from school. * Stay in the yard is the best place, like, backyard and playground. Category:Books